The ultimate battle
by Burn-dog
Summary: Various Video game icons face each other. includes characters not in a Nintendo game also.


The Ultmate Battle

exclamer:I do not own any of these characters, and they are owned by various companies.

Chaper 1:the Portal

He was sitting in the seat of his ship, having just escaped the damn ring world.

"...just dust and echoes..." Cortana said. Sure, she could say that, i mean it didnt matter how this war was going. The Covenant knew where Earth was. And he was going to be there to give them a welcome they wont forget, win or lose.

" Cortana, how long will it take to get to earth?" he asked moodly.

" Chief, we dont have enough fuel to make it direcly to Earth... " Cortana said quietly.

Master Chief thanked God that even Cortana had enough sense to keep her sarcasm to a mimimum.

He looked out the window, trying to clear his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was having a REALLY bad day.

I mean,she thought to herself, how many times will this damn turtle kidnap me before he gets a clue!

"MHAA, MHAAAAA! WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE PLUMMER TO HELP YOU NOW?" Bowser screamed.

Bowser was sitting by her at the top of his castle. the evil turtle/barney reject was hitting on her. i think we can all agree she was

having a reeeeal bad day. " When Mario comes in here, WAM, he goes down! he said while pointing at his bat that he called " THE MIGHTY WOMPING STICK!" She hated how he had to yell to say stuff i mean, she was like 3 feet away!

"Mario is going to get here and beat you up..." Peach said, clearly annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE, THIS IS THE "LUCKY" KIDNAPPING!" Bowser said, spit-talking into her face.

"I am going to kill your mother." Peach said calmly.

Bowser screached like a little girl and got his cell phone and phoned his mom.

"MOTHER IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OK?" Bowser screamed, slobering his cell phone in the process.

" OH BOWSER! A FAT LITTLE PERSON WITH BLUE OVERALS CAMED INTO THE HOSE AND DEMANDED I GAVE HIM ALL THE MONEY WE HAD!" apperantly, all big turtles like to speak loudly, Peach thought.

"GRRRR" Bowser clearly was annoyed, but not shocked.

" AND HE ALSO TOOK YOUR COLLECTION OF RICHARD'S SIMMONS SWEATING TO THE OLDIES!" Mama Bowser said.

Bowser droped his phone and fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario silently sniggered. Bowser peing his pants was a site to see after all the countless times hes had to save the Princess.

He crept silently through the tunnel that leads to Bowser's castle. There guarding the untrance where two stupid koopas.

" Old man Bowser needs to beef up the home security..." Mario thought as he ran at full speed to the two koopas.

He jumped and landed classically in one of them, ploping in the classic mario tradition. he then rolled and threw a fireball at the other koopa, who had started to rush at him. It turned to ash and blew away. Now, to Bowser's castle.. Mario thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, was a bright flash, followed by a small explosion, and Mario was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had turned off every barrier. Starting from the Forest, going on through the elements, each holding they're own suprises, when

he finally turnded of the shadow's. He climbed up the stairs to the main pathway, leading him to his destination. the door its self looked evil, like going into a devils mouth, wicked jaws welcoming you. He went through the tunnel to a room where he had to evade Firebats.

He laughed inside his head how much he had hated thses things when he was a kid..But not anymore... As fast as lightning, he produced an bow and an arrow fited into the string. He pulled the arrow and let it fly. It hit the Bat and it dissapered in a tiny pool of flames. He evaded the other bats and quickly went through the door. He went through this extremely long staircase with red carpeting.

He suddenly stopped, and listened to the distance. There! he hear it, it sounded like orcheastra music...but it sounded dark...evil...

" Dont worry Zelda, ill save you...' Link went on, quickening his pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC woke up to a crash.

He had to reset his mind for a second before he realized he was being fired upon.

Cortana was screaming into his ears about him not "waking up when he needs too" while he got into his seat and

took the ship into evasive action. Suddenly a deep and mighty voice broke into his cockpit "Demon, stop and we will spare you."

MC laughed at the lie and sumersaulted the craft so he was behind the aliens ship. He shot at it with the ships missels and blew it up.

"Chief, a Covenant armada ship is closing in on us at hyperspeed" Cortana's voice showed that she didnt have any hope left.

He didnt either.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the ship accelarted at an increible speed. MC couldnt even scream or talk, he was thrown from his seat and hit the back of the ship and another flash of light appered and a small explosion and he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother of God, It was disgusting.

Samus Aran thought this when the hideos thing showed itself. After all the hardships, she had come to the source of the poison.

Its name was Metroid Prime and it was disturbing. She quickly scanned it. She wondered how the damn computer could know ANYTHING about this. No matter, the more help the better. It told her that its color had alot to do with it so she saw it was yellow and started pounding it with her plasma cannon. It wasnt doing as much damage as she had hoped. She then proceeded into charging up the plasma beam and shooting a super-missele. The creature staggered and showed pain. She felt more brave then she had when Ridley plunged into the earth below. It suddenly charged her and she wasnt quick enough to escape the blow. "ahh.." she said as she saw her tank get damaged. Not aw inspiring...but enough of those and she would be in looking for a new suit. uhh...if this thing didnt eat her of cource. As she was thinking this, a powerful flash of light hit her and she dissapeared...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
